eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Sturm der Schwerter - Kapitel 32 - Tyrion IV
Tyrion IV ist das zweiunddreißigste Kapitel von Sturm der Schwerter, dem ersten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister wird mit dem Wiederaufbau des Hafens von Königsmund beauftragt. Später trifft er Symon Silberzunge in einer dunklen Weinkaschemme in der Stadt und bietet ihm an, Königsmund für Gold zu verlassen. Als dieser sich weigert und Tyrion mit seinem Wissen über Shae erpressen will, entscheidet sich Tyrion, den Sänger nach ein paar Tagen töten zu lassen. Zurück im Roten Bergfried zeigt Lord Tywin Lennister ihm zwei neue Schwerter aus Valyrischem Stahl, die Tobho Mott aus Eis geschmiedet hat. Außerdem erhalten sie Nachricht von der Mauer: Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont ist vermutlich tot und Wildlinge greifen die Mauer an. Synopsis Tyrion und Bronn inspizieren den Hafen Tyrion Lennister verlässt Königsmund durch das Königstor. Draußen vor der Stadt am Schwarzwasser gibt es nur Schlamm, Asche und verbrannte Knochenstücke, aber trotzdem leben schon wieder Menschen dort und bieten ihre Ware an. Tyrion bemerkt die hasserfüllten Blicke der Menschen, aber er fürchtet sich nicht, da Bronn ihn in seiner neuen schwarzen Rüstung begleitet. Trotzdem denkt er auch an Ser Preston Grünfeld und wie dieser vom Pöbel getötet worden war. Bronn bietet an, die Menschen mit einem Dutzend Goldröcken umzubringen, aber Tyrion reicht es schon, wenn sie keine neuen Hütten mehr entlang der Stadtmauer aufbauen, da seiner Meinung nach der Krieg noch nicht vorbei und die Gefahr noch nicht gebannt sei. Eigentlich sollte Ser Kevan Lennister die den Wiederaufbau des Hafens überwachen, aber er die Nachricht vom Tod seines Sohnes Willem Lennister in Schnellwasser hat ihn in eine tiefe Krise gestürzt, da auch Willems Zwillingsbruder Martyn immer noch Robb Starks Gefangener ist und ihr älterer Bruder Lancel im Krankenbett liegt und an einer Wunde leidet, die nicht heilt. Nun soll Tyrion im Auftrag seines Vaters Lord Tywin Lennister den Wiederaufbau der zerstörten Anlegestellen und die Wiedereröffnung des Hafens planen. Königsmund ist neben Altsass der wichtigste Hafen in den gesamten Sieben Königslanden. Bei der Begutachtung wird Tyrion klar, dass der Wiederaufbau Unsummen kosten wird, und ihm obliegt als Meister der Münze die Aufgabe, das Geld für den Wiederaufbau zu besorgen. Er denkt an Petyr Baelish, der vor 14 Tagen in See gestochen ist, um im Auftrag König Joffrey Baratheons zu Lady Lysa Tully ins Grüne Tal zu reisen und sie zu heiraten. Tyrion und Bronn reiten durch das Schlammtor zurück in die Stadt, wo immer noch die Drei Huren am Marktplatz stehen, auf dem mittlerweile Kinder turnen und spielen. Tyrion denkt darüber nach, Ser Addam Marbrand zu beauftragen, hier ein paar Goldröcke zu positionieren, um die Kinder davon abzuhalten, doch dann wird er mit Mist beworfen und er überlegt er es sich anders. Tyrion denkt über Sansa und Shae nach Tyrion hat schlechte Laune wegen Sansa Stark. Der ganze Roter Bergfried scheint zu wissen, dass Sansa immer eine Jungfrau ist, und er vermutet, dass eine von Sansas Zofen oder Varys' Vögelchen dieses Detail herausbekommen haben. Sansa tritt ihm gegenüber mit einer Mauer aus Höflichkeit auf, die er nicht durchdringen kann. Jeden Abend bemerkt er, wie sie ihn voller Abscheu ansieht. Dabei muss er sich eingestehen, dass er sie begehrt, egal, ob sie nun noch ein Mädchen oder schon eine Frau ist. Er würde sie gern glücklich machen, aber dann denkt er, genauso gut könne er sich wünschen, so groß wie Jaime Lennister oder so stark wie Gregor Clegane zu sein. Das alles wird nicht passieren. Er hatte Shae die Neuigkeit der Hochzeit selbst sagen wollen, und so hatte er ein weiteres heimliches Treffen mit ihr in der Nacht vor der Hochzeit in Varys' Kämmerchen arrangiert, doch dann hatte sie ihn damit überrascht, dass sie die Neuigkeit schon kannte. Ein Page hatte es Ser Tallad berichtet, als dieser Lollys Schurwerth in die Septe begleitete. Es macht ihr scheinbar nichts aus und sie sagt, er solle Sansa ein Kind machen und dann wieder zu ihr kommen. Tyrion ist ein wenig enttäuscht, denn er hatte insgeheim gehofft, dass er ihr nicht so gleichgültig sein würde, aber dann ruft er sich in Erinnerung, dass Shae eben doch nur ein Freudenmädchen war und ist. Tyrion trifft Symon Silberzunge Tyrion und Bronn reiten den dicht bevölkerten Schlammweg entlang. Es gibt sehr viele bettelnde Menschen hier. Er wirft eine Handvoll Kupfersterne in die Menge. Obwohl die Tyrells die Stadt mit Lebensmitteln versorgen, bleiben die Preise entsetzlich hoch. Bronn führt Tyrion in ein Labyrinth aus kleinen Gassen, die sich um den Fuß von Visenyas Hügel winden, bis zu einer Sackgasse, an deren Ende sich eine düstere Weinkaschemme befindet. Tyrion hat 30 Golddrachen in einer geheimen Tasche in seinem Mantel und geht allein in das dunkle und leere Gasthaus. Am Tresen sitzt eine alte Jungfer, die Tyrion in ein Hinterzimmer weist, wo es noch dunkler ist als im Raum zuvor, und an einem Tisch sitzt der Sänger Symon Silberzunge, ein kleiner Mann mit einer Holzharfe. Symon begrüßt Tyrion mit "Mylord Hand", woraufhin dieser ihn darüber aufklärt, dass sein Vater das Amt der Hand des Königs übernommen hat. Nachdem Symon Shaes Namen ausspricht, ermahnt Tyrion ihn, das nicht wieder zu tun. Symon ist viel mutiger als bei ihrem ersten Treffen in Shaes Haus am Stadtrand. Tyrion macht dem Sänger ein Angebot: er schlägt ihm vor, eine Reise zu den Freien Städten zu unternehmen und in allen neun jeweils ein Jahr zu verbringen. Tyrion bietet an, ihm die Überfahrt zu bezahlen. Als Antwort spielt Symon Tyrion ein paar Zeilen aus einem Lied vor, das er über Shae und ihn geschrieben hat, und droht damit, es Lord Tywin Lennister oder Königin Cersei Lennister vorzusingen. Tyrion entgegnet, dass sein Vater wenig übrig habe für Sänger und seine Schwester weniger großzügig sei, als man vermuten würde, und dass es am profitabelsten für ihn sei, zu schweigen. Symon nennt Tyrion seinen Preis: er will einen Platz beim Sängerwettstreit auf König Joffrey Baratheons Hochzeitsfest, und dafür muss einer der sieben vorgesehenen Sänger zum Verzicht gebracht werden, also Galyeon von Cuy, Bethyna Feinfinger, Aemon Costayn, Alaric von Eysen, Hamisch der Harfner, Collio Quaynis oder Orland von Altsass. Symon schlägt vor, dass einer der sieben Sänger einen Unfall haben könnte, damit die heilige Zahl Sieben gewahrt werden kann. Tyrion verspricht, ihm einen Platz zu organisieren. Zum Abschied stößt Symon im Gefühl des Triumphs noch eine letzte Drohung aus, dann verlässt Tyrion die Kaschemme. Als er wieder zu Bronn zurückkehrt, weist er ihn an, drei Tage zu warten und den Sänger dann unter einem Vorwand aus seinem Versteck zu locken und zu töten. Bronn erklärt, er kenne eine Küche in Flohloch, die allerlei Fleischsorten verarbeiten würden. Tyrion wird zu Tywin gerufen Zurück im Roten Bergfried informiert Podrick Payn Tyrion, dass Lord Tywin Lennister ihn sehen wolle. Tyrion weiß, dass es meistens eine schlechten Grund gibt, wenn er zu seinem Vater gerufen wird, und er fragt sich, was er jetzt wieder angestellt haben soll. Als er bei seinem Vater im Turm der Hand erscheint, begutachtet dieser gerade zusammen mit dem Meisterschmied Tobho Mott ein neues Langschwert Joffrey nennt es später Witwenklage.. Tywin zeigt ihm das Schwert und sagt, dass bei all dem Gerede über Stannis Baratheons magisches Schwert auch Joffrey eine königliche Waffe tragen sollte. Tywin reicht es Tyrion, und er bemerkt an der außergewöhnlichen Leichtigkeit, dass es aus Valyrischem Stahl besteht. Tyrion wundert sich, woher das Schwert stammt, und er ruft sich in Erinnerung, dass auf der ganzen bekannten Welt nur noch etwa 1000 Klingen aus Valyrischem Stahl existieren und davon vielleicht 200 in den Sieben Königslanden. Er weiß, dass es seinem Vater immer schon missfallen hat, dass Haus Lennister keines mehr davon besitzt, seit das Ahnenschwert Lichtbrüller mit König Tommen II. Lennister auf dessen Expedition nach Valyria verschollen ist. Er erinnert sich auch an seinen Lieblingsonkel Gerion Lennister, der vor acht Jahren aufgebrochen war, um das Schwert zu suchen, von dem sie aber nie wieder etwas gehört hatten. Lord Tywin hingegen hatte mehrfach versucht, verarmten niederen Häusern ihre Ahnenschwerter aus Valyrischem Stahl abzukaufen, doch war den niederen Lords das Ahnenschwert stets wichtiger gewesen als ihre eigenen Töchter. Der Meisterschmied erzählt, wie er versucht hat, den Stahl auf Wunsch Lord Tywins rot einzufärben, dass sich aber Teile des Stahls immer wieder verdunkelt hätten und ihm nun ein eigenartig schönes zweifarbiges Aussehen gegeben hätten. Tyrion findet, dass es einzigartig ist, aber Tobho Mott sagt, es gebe noch ein ähnliches Schwert: in einem Bündel auf dem Tisch befindet sich ein Zwillingsschwert, etwas dicker, schwerer und länger, aber mit derselben Färbung Es wird später Eidwahrer genannt.. Tywin verkündet, dass das zweite Schwert für seinen Sohn bestimmt ist, und Tyrion weiß sofort, dass nicht er gemeint ist, und wundert sich kurz darüber, dass sich sein Vater so sicher ist, dass Jaime den Krieg in der Gefangenschaft überleben wird. Tobho Mott packt die Schwerter wieder ein und verabschiedet sich. Tyrion scherzt, dass er nicht einmal einen Dolch erhalten habe, während Joffrey und Jaime je ein Schwert bekommen sollen. Sein Vater antwortet ihm in nüchternem Ton, dass er sich einen Dolch aus Robert Baratheons Schatzkammer holen kann, wenn er einen bräuchte, denn schließlich habe Robert Hunderte Dolche hinterlassen, obwohl er nur einen einzigen je benutzt habe. Tywin erkundigt sich nach der Verfassung des Hafens. Tyrion antwortet, dass der Schwarzwasser geräumt werden müsse, da er voller Schiffsrümpfe sei, außerdem seien drei Viertel der Kais beschädigt und einige sogar völlig zerstört. Der Fischmarkt sei verschwunden, und sowohl das Flusstor als auch das Königstor seien von Stannis' Rammen beschädigt worden. Tyrion sagt, es werde Unsummen kosten, aber sein Vater entgegnet nur nüchtern, dass Tyrion das Gold schon auftreiben werde. Tyrion sagt, dass die Schatzkammer völlig leer sei, obwohl die Gilde der Alchemisten und die Schmiede der Stadt noch nicht einmal für ihre Arbeit am Seefeuer und an der Eisenkette bezahlt worden sind. Außerdem habe Cersei bestimmt, dass die Krone für die Hälfte der königlichen Hochzeit aufkommen werde. Tywin entgegnet, dass die Einnahmen unter Aerys II. Targaryen enorm angestiegen seien, aber Tyrion erklärt, dass Robert viel zu verschwenderisch gewesen ist und dass Kleinfinger enorme Kredite aufgenommen hat, unter anderem in Casterlystein. Nun würden die Zinsen den Haushalt der Krone ruinieren. Tywin droht, Tyrions Amt einem anderen Mann zu übertragen, wenn er es nicht schafft, die Hochzeit und den Hafen zu bezahlen. Zudem fordert er Tyrion auf, die Hochzeit mit Sansa zu vollziehen. In der Folge streiten sie über Bespitzelungen und Tyrions vergangene Frauen und darüber, ob Sansa noch zu jung ist, aber als Tywin Tyrion daran erinnert, dass eine nicht vollzogene Ehe annulliert werden kann, meint Tyrion, dass der gegenwärtige Hohe Septon äußerst gefügig sei und sie daher nichts zu befürchten hätten. Als Tyrion seinen Vater an die Hochzeit Cerseis mit Willas Tyrell erinnert, erklärt Tywin, dass Lord Maes Tyrell sich geweigert habe, die Hochzeit seines Erben zu akzeptieren. Anfangs schien er die Idee gut zu finden, aber einen Tag später hat er sich anders entschieden, und Tywin vermutet, dass Olenna Rothweyn dahinter steckt. Tywin bleibt allerdings dabei, dass Cersei verheiratet werden soll. Pycelle berichtet von einem Angriff an der Mauer Sie werden von Großmaester Pycelles Ankunft unterbrochen. Pycelle blickt Tyrion böse an und erklärt dann Lord Tywin, dass ein weitere Rabe von Bowen Marsch aus der Schwarzen Festung eingetroffen sei. Darin warnt der Kastellan, dass Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont zufolge eine große Zahl Wildlinge auf die Mauer zumarschieren würden, aber Lord Tywin entgegnet, dass im Land Jenseits der Mauer gar nicht viele Menschen leben würden und dass die Warnungen schon oft vorgetragen worden seien. Allerdings berichtete Mormont von einem konkreten Angriff im Verfluchten Wald, und seitdem ist nichts mehr von ihm gehört worden, sodass Marsch vermutet, dass der Lord Kommandant gefallen sei und die Mauer das nächste Ziel der Wildlinge sein könnte. Tywin ärgert sich darüber, dass Bowen Marsch den Hilferuf an alle fünf Könige gerichtet hat, denn seiner Meinung nach gibt es nur einen rechtmäßigen König. Lord Tywin will keine Männer an die Mauer entsenden, und er denkt, dass falls Mormont tatsächlich tot sei, Janos Slynt sein Amt einnehmen könnte, und dass man die Männer der Nachtwache dazu bringen müsste, ihn zu wählen. Tyrion wendet ein, dass das funktionieren könnte, dass Janos Slynt aber der falsche Mann sei, und dass man besser einen vom Schattenturm oder von Ostwacht an der See wählen sollte. Daraufhin entgegnet Tywin, dass der eine ein Mann aus dem Haus Mallister von Seegart sei, und dass Ostwacht sich in den Händen der Eisenmänner befände Der Kommandant im Schattenturm ist Denys Mallister und der in Ostwacht Cotter Peik.. Tywin ist der Meinung, man könne Slynt kaufen und er sei daher genau das richtige Werkzeug. Er trägt Pycelle auf, eine Antwort an die Mauer zu schicken, in der der Hof bedauert, zur Zeit keine Männer schicken zu können, dass man aber nach dem Krieg so schnell wie möglich Soldaten schicken werde, falls man der Führerschaft an der Mauer vertrauen könne. Lord Janos Slynt soll zudem explizit gegrüßt werden. Tyrion bereut, dass er Slynt seiner Zeit nicht hat hinrichten oder ihn wie Allar Deem hat umbringen lassen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Kategorie:Kapitel, die in Königsmund spielen Sturm der Schwerter: Kapitel 32